harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Internals
Internals are what keeps you breathing and conscious if the air around you isn't quite as optimal as you would wish. They classically consist of a form of gas mask and an emergency oxygen tank/standard air pressure tank. Emergency Instructions Realized you can't breathe in a vacuum? First time wearing internals? Read this. * With an empty hand active, click on your backpack. * You should have an internals box in there. Click on the box with the same empty hand. * Now select your other (empty) hand, and drag the box onto yourself to open it. You will find a breath mask and an oxygen tank inside. * Open your clothing inventory (it's the button on the lower-left side of your interface). Click on the mask to pick it up, then click on your "Mask" slot to wear it. * Click on the oxygen tank to hold it. * On the middle of the right side of your screen is an oxygen tank icon. Below it is either "On" or "Off". If it is "Off", click on the icon to turn it "On". If the tank is green, you are now breathing from internals. * Put the oxygen tank in a pocket (one of the slots to the right of your hand slots), or on your belt or back slot. This way, if you are knocked down, you will not lose the tank (and thus your air). Troubleshooting You've tried to put on internals and you still can't breathe. What now? * Can't find internals or lost your box? Find a blue locker with "O2" on it. These contain internals. Or yell for help. * Do you have your mask on? Check your inventory to make sure. * Are you holding or wearing an oxygen tank? * Is the oxygen turned on? If the tank status icon on the right-hand side of the screen says "Off", it isn't. Click on it to turn it on. If this doesn't work, keep troubleshooting. * Is your mask on your face? If you're wearing one but it's down around your neck, you need to adjust it. Right-click on the mask in your inventory and click "Adjust". * Is your oxygen tank full? Hold the tank and double-click on the tank. A pop-up window will show your tank pressure and mask pressure. Your mask pressure should be at least 18 kPa, and if the tank pressure is lower than that, the tank is empty. If it's empty, you need to find a new tank, obviously. * You've gotten back to atmosphere and you're still gasping for breath? There are two possibilities: ** Your air tank has run out, but you still have your mask on. In this case, just take off your mask. If you hear someone else gasping and you're in atmosphere, this could be the problem; it happens when someone goes SSD while wearing an oxygen tank and mask. Click on them and drag to your character to open their interface, and then click on their mask to remove it. Congratulations; you may have just saved their life. ** You have injuries that are making it hard to get enough air. Possibilities include a collapsed lung (if you were exposed to vacuum, this is the most likely), a chest injury that hurt your heart or lungs (this causes chest pain), or losing more than a fifth of your blood volume. A punctured lung is a medical emergency; chest injuries may or may not be (depending on severity), and blood loss may or may not be (depending on just how much blood you've lost). If your character knows first aid, they might be able to stabilize themselves. Otherwise, yell for Medical or get yourself there if you can still walk. Usage To equip any kind of internals, it is necessary to wear a breathing device on your face and to hold any kind of breathing tank. You then use the tank and can set the distribution pressure as well as read the remaining pressure and open the valve. It is not necessary to manually connect the tank to your mask, you do that by opening the valve. Storing the tank away into any container or dropping it will sever the connection to your mask (and automatically close the valve). It is recommended to secure the breathing tank as to avoid accidental dropping and subsequent suffocating. Saving Lives Should you find yourself in an atmosphere unfit for breathing with someone else and should this person have been unable to go to internals in time to remain conscious their only chance is you to set them up with a working pair. Always remember: Your own safety first! Should you pass out of oxygen loss in the process of securing your co-worker you will both lose you life. To set someone up with a pair of internals you need to put a feasible kind of breathing mask on their face and some kind of breathing tank on either their belt or back, depending on size. Then you need to open the valve. (To open the inventory of another, drag and drop their character sprite on your own character sprite same as you would open a box. The option "Set Internals" will appear next to the breathing tank should the character be equipped with a breathing tank and a breathing mask) Note that self maintained breathing will stop should the person have been airless for more than ~2 minutes after unconsciousness, depending on trace amounts of oxygen still in the air. It is vital that you confirm if the person is still breathing, should it not CPR or oxygen medication is required. Note that for CPR you need to both have removed your masks and have breathable atmosphere. So make sure that, if you can leave the area, you bring your co-worker straight to the nearest medical doctor or medical schooled employee. In Case of an Atmospheric Lock-down Should you not be able to leave the area: 1. Remain Calm To Conserve Oxygen. 2. Avoid Spreading The Contamination/Atmosphere Loss. 3. Inform Others About Your Situation. 4. Await Rescue. Specific Items Both the gas masks and the breathing tanks come in varying designs. Standard Gas Mask This is the standard design. It only fulfills the basic needs and has a good air supply quality. Wearing one will tint your vision green because of the colored visor glass. These gas masks do not filter air. Medical Breathing Mask Those breathing masks only cover mouth and nose. They can be found in Medbay and are designed to be used for anesthetics during surgery. They aren't entirely seamless so they require a higher distribution pressure. Modified Gas Mask with Particle Filter This rare kind of gas mask has an inbuilt particle filter. This means that you do not need to have an internal air supply to deal with contaminated atmosphere. Should the atmosphere of a room still contain enough oxygen but have become unbreathable because of additional gases, wearing one of these will filter the air and keep your healthy. This kind of gas mask can be found on the asteroid base. Also the Captain is in possession of one of these. Air Tank This kind of air tank is used for work in not habitable atmospheres. It comes pre-filled with 600kPa worth of 21% Oxygen to Nitrogen mixture. The recommended distribution setting in collaboration with a standard gas mask is 81kPa. This kind of tank can be strapped onto your back with the attached straps. Emergency Oxygen Tank Those kind of breathing tanks are the most far spread, for they are located in every emergency internals locker all over the facility. They contain 100kPa worth of pure oxygen. The recommended distribution setting in collaboration with a standard gas mask is 17kPa. They feature a chipping with let's you attach them to the belt of any standard jumpsuit. Anesthetics Those large sized breathing tanks are filled with a N2O mixture (also know as "laughing gas") which is used to induce a deep state of unconsciousness required for surgery. They contain enough oxygen to keep a subject respired. They can be found in Medbay and feature the same straps as the standard air tank. Jet-pack This equipment designed for maneuverability in space can at the same time or alternatively be used to supply oxygen to the wearer. To use a jet-pack for acceleration in zero-gravity, you need to toggle the burster (via rightclick) and be wearing it on your back, similar to a backpack. Note that in case of exposure to space-like vacuum pressure, you are required to be wearing a full low pressure suit. Dealing with Vacuum Pressure in Space Should you plan on actively entering a vacuum, it is necessary to equip yourself with a standard low pressure suit to avoid decompression injury (also known as "Space Burns"). It is vital that your suit covers your whole body seamless. For that you are required to be wearing a full body suit composed of a jumpsuit-like pressure suit, a pressure helmet, tear-proof gloves and boots. Note that because of standard emergency requirements, all boots and gloves approved for usage on NT property fulfill the requirements. Should you not be in possession of a pair of gloves or shoes, you will find a pair complementing every set of space gear. It is also vital that you bring enough air with you inside a tank as well as a breathing mask. A number of space gear sets can be found in EVA. Refer to your Engineer in Chief for access. Origin of the Name Since this is not a real use of this word regarding modern day English, which might be an important fact for non-natives to avoid future embarrassments, it is safe to assume Internals is short for Internal Atmosphere. The therm has however been in use so long that all that's left is making speculations about the origin. Category:GuidesCategory:Gameplay GuidesCategory:Guides for New Players